


Laugh Together, Face Dragons Together

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, Hobbits have funny customs, Kid Fic, Party, Young Bilbo Baggins, eleventyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has settled in the Shire for a few years, with his young nephews.  One day, they're invited to the Old Took's Eleventy-First Birthday party.  Basically?  Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh Together, Face Dragons Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another hobbitkinkmeme fill:
> 
> _When Thorin first comes to the Shire to look for work and trade, it's during old Took's party, where they have entertainments for the kids._
> 
> _His little nephews are like "OMG, uncle, can we go over there? They have a puppet show. And fireworks!"_
> 
> _So he let's them, watching them closely all the time, of course. He sees a wizard in grey robes who entertains the kids by shooting little fireworks out of his hands. Suddenly there's a commotion, and he sees all the Hobbit children flee the spectacle, because the wizard just conjured up a magic firework in the shape of a dragon._
> 
> _Well, almost all of them flee, because one little Hobbit child stays with Fíli and Kíli, and the three proceed to run after the "dragon" and slay it with sticks._
> 
> _Watching this, Thorin goes up to the wizard and says, "Dragons are no laughing matter, wizard."_
> 
> _"I know, my king. But I find that laughter is as good a method as any to face your fears."_
> 
> I changed it a bit. As for ages, I'm using, approximately, the book ages. This story takes place in Third Age year 2901 (1301 by Shire Reckoning). The Old Took is celebrating his 111 birthday. Bilbo is or will shortly turn 11, Kili is 37, Fili is 42 and Thorin is 155.

Thorin smiled wryly as he watched his nephews. They’d settled into this sleepy little town for a few months, and Thorin was actually making a decent amount of money as a blacksmith, though the hobbits didn’t seem to have much use for weapons.

But they paid fair value for farm instruments, small knives, and household items, and that was more than could be said for some Men.

And their children were happy to play with his nephews, even though the boys were not hobbits.

For the simple joy that their children gave his nephews, Thorin could only be grateful. The children didn’t seem to notice that Fili and Kili were dwarves- just that they were playmates with new games to share. Thorin took to crafting little tin toys in his spare time. He said that they were to sell, but it was more likely that a hobbit child would find one slipped into his or her pouch at the end of the day. The hobbit parents seemed to recognize that. He’d noticed several mothers slipping Fili or Kili a pie or extra cookie. So when the “Old Took” stopped by and invited them to his birthday party, Thorin agreed to come.

He had to admit, he was curious. It seemed like this party was all anyone could talk about when he went to the market the next day. As he stepped up to the stall owner, Mr. Proudfoot, Thorin couldn’t help but grin wryly.

“Everyone seems to be all aflutter, Mr. Thorin,” Mr. Proudfoot said.

“I’ve certainly noticed,” Thorin replied dryly. “I’ve had to pull my nephews and their playmates away from the forge three times in the last two days. They want to make “fireworks”, I’m afraid.”

Mr. Proudfoot laughed. “Aye, Gandalf’s fireworks are something to be amazed at,” he said. “And none of the lads or lasses can wait.”

Thorin smiled very slightly. “I do have one question, Mr. Proudfoot, if I may?”

“Of course, Mr. Thorin, of course.”

“What does it mean, eleventy-one?”

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The day of the party, Thorin was still bemused by the hobbit’s enthusiastic explanation of “eleventy-one” but ready to enjoy a party. He had taken extra care with his nephews’ braids today, and warned them to be on their best behavior.

But he was enjoying himself. The food was plenty- and very good- the other guests were in good moods, and the entertainment (mostly the other guests) was spectacular.

The fireworks that all the children had been talking about were supplied by a wizard in gray robes. He seemed to be enjoying himself as much as any of the children, letting off fireworks that turned into flowers or insects, or simple sprays of light.

Thorin was mostly keeping a close watch on his nephews, but they seemed as enchanted by the fireworks as the hobbits.

“I can see that my Daisy is going to be asking for fireworks for months after this,” Lily Boffer said.

“Aye, my Drogo as well.”

“And Bilbo.”

“I suspect Fili and Kili will as well,” Thorin said quietly. Luckily, all his table mates were “Took” relatives, whatever that meant, and they had welcomed him, if not with open arms, then at least without prejudice.

Bungo Baggins, who seemed to be a rather conservative hobbit, but polite and open-minded enough, turned to him. “Mr. Thorin, if I may ask, why are you the one caring for your nephews?”

Thorin sighed. “My sister and her husband are traveling right now, on a journey that Kili can’t make yet. And we would not dream of separating the boys from each other. I offered to take the boys with me as I came here. Kili will be old enough in a couple of years; we’ll join the rest of our family then.”

“You don’t intend to stay?”

Thorin shook his head. “No. The Shire is a wonderful, peaceful place, and perfect while the boys grow a bit, but it’s not… not my home.”

Bungo nodded. “I quite understand,” he said. “Your nephews seem to be good lads,” he said.

“They are,” Thorin replied. “And I wouldn’t give them up for anything,” he added quietly.

He turned to watch his nephews as they chased the butterflies with the hobbit children.

Then the wizard set off a big one. The children all watched as it soared up and up into the sky.

Then it burst into flames- and a dragon roared down toward the party. Thorin jumped up, but he didn’t have anything, he didn’t have any weapons to protect his nephews.

The hobbit children started running, but, just as Thorin recognized that it was another firework, he saw his nephews and a smaller figure start running- straight toward the approaching dragon firework.

All three of the children had something in their hands- sticks, which they were waving about like swords. Thorin had barely calmed his heart before the firework swept over the tents and exploded again- this time into a harmless spray of colorful sparks.

Thorin took a deep breath and headed over to the chuckling wizard. “Dragons, wizard, are no laughing matter,” he said as he reached the man.

The wizard smiled. “And I have found, my king, that laughter is as good a method as any to face your fears.”

The wizard turned to look at the two dwarves and one hobbit still clutching sticks. All three of them were cheering and laughing. “And that even the youngest and smallest can be braver than most adults. Your nephews do you credit, Thorin Oakenshield, and that lad down there does his family credit.”

Thorin eyed the wizard, but the man said nothing.

“I believe I will keep an eye on all of you,” the wizard said quietly. “And perhaps someday you might come together once more.”

“What do you mean?”

The wizard laughed. “Oh, it is only the fancy of an old man,” he said airily. “Besides, there are more fireworks to be lit off.”

Thorin headed away muttering about wizards. Just the same, he marked the hobbit lad who had stood firm with his nephews. He’d try to keep an eye on this Bilbo Baggins as well, as long as he was in the Shire.


End file.
